La hija del Rukh
by michelle-guzman
Summary: hasta el mas arrogante , cruel e infantil como Judal puede encontrar el amor , esta es la historia de Iris , nacida del Rukh y el Rukh oscuro ,Iris es una esclava ,Judal se interesara en ella y la comprara como esclava , su relación de amo a esclavo cambiara totalmente a mediado que pasan juntos.MAL SUMMARY! Advertencia: Lemon , palabras fuertes (no es sorpresa en mis fics e e)
1. Iris, la hija del Rukh

**_ Lo se lo se, -.-u , "Michelle de nuevo con otro de sus ocurrencias" PERO BUENO QUE PUEDO HACER Q_Q , SIMPLEMENTE APARECEN Y YA *O*_**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de The Laberynth of Magi no me pertenecen , les pertenecen a sus autores reales!._**

**_Advertencia: Lemon y palabras fuertes (no es raro en mis fics e_e)_**

**_LEAN!_**

* * *

-….que aburrido…quiero ver una Guerra….- se quejaba el Magi , Judal en el palacio de los Ren.

-…Oraculo , no debe descuidarse de las audiencias con el emperador…-decia el de capa blanca que le cubria el rostro. Judal mostro un rostro de molestia.

-. Tch!...estoy cansado de ver la cara de ese estúpido cerdo…lo odio…a si que saldré a dar un paseo .- dijo el sacando su túnica voladora y se fue en ella a pasear al aire .

-..jumm…esta ciudad es aburrida….-se quejaba el , hasta que cierta esclava llamo su atención.

.-arrg! Que estás haciendo , date prisa mujer!.- decía un hombre empujando bruscamente a una hermosa chica de cabello rojo que terminaba en puntas rosadas , muy largo , tenia la piel muy blanca y rosada , parecía la de una princesa aunque ella estaba sucia por los trabajos que tenia que hacer , llevaba ropas de esclavo , un vestido desgarrado y pequeño , con grilletes en los pies delatando que era una esclava.

Judal mordió una manzana mientras la miraba , no sabia por que , pero la chica le despertaba curiosidad.

-…s-si….- respondia suavemente con unas frutas en el mercado que tenia que llevar en una cacerola a grandes cantidades , Judal puedo ver que la chica era fuerte ya que no le costaba levantarlos .

Será una fanalis? , pensó Judal , No , ella tenia unos hermosos ojos azules alma a si que no podía ser una fanalis. Ademas su rostro era mas hermoso que de cualquier princesa que el haya visto , y su cuerpo bien formado en todos los sentidos , aunque por su comportamiento seguía siendo una niña.

-…-Judal sacudió su cabeza .-…no debería interesarme en inútiles…- dijo Judal cerrando los ojos , antes de irse miro una ultima vez a la chica , quien se dio cuenta y miro a Judal .

-…"_un_ _chico que vuela_?"…-penso ella parpadeando ,Judal la miro fjamente y luego volteo el rostro y regreso al castillo.

Iris-chan date prisa o te azotaran .- dijo su compañera e Iris asintió. -.s-si Momoka..- dijo Iris y regreso a sus labores.

En el castillo del imperio Kou.

Judal aterrizo al lado de un árbol.

hoy tenia una reunión con el emperador!.- dijo Markkio , Judal rodo los ojos.

-….me vale…odio a ese insecto…- dijo Judal mirando hacia la ciudad, pudo ver que unos hombres llevaban a las mujeres esclavas con mercaderías hacia el palacio , y pudo ver a la chica que vio hace poco.

-…"..._ella es_…"…-penso Judal mirándola.

sucede algo magi? .- pregunto el hombre ,

…no es nada…-Judal se dirigió al interior del palacio y camino y vio a las mujeres deando las mercaderías en la gran cosina del palacio.

…es todo…- dijo Iris con una linda sonrisa.

Judal le sorprendió un poco , era muy raro ver a una esclava sonreir en su condición.

-. Si tubieramos suerte y nos compraran aquí , no tendríamos que hacer este trabajo tan forsoso .- comento Momoka a Iris.

-...ai supongo…- sonrio , Judal la miro fijamente , tenia una risa encantadora , alegre que animaba a todas.

-. Sabes , mientras estes conmigo Momoka , estoy bien , ya que tu me encontraste y me salvaste…- dijo Iris, Judal escuchaba la conversación .

-...pero sabes no creo que convertirse en esclava sea salvación…-dijo Momoka bajando la cabeza.

-. No digas eso! .- sonrio Iris.

Judal miro con el rabillo del ojo a Iris y se sorprendió al ver a al Rukh rodeando a Iris , Iris miraba al Rukh con una sonrisa , pero solo ellos dos podían verlo.

, terminamos el trabajo!.- dijo Momoka e Iris asintió.

-.s-si…- el Rukh desapareció e Iris corrió hacia Momoka.

-._"…esa chica….es amada por el Rukh….sera que es una magi..no lo cre_o_…pero…_"…-Judal no dejaba de observar a Iris , quien se dio cuenta y miro hacia donde estaba Judal , pero no vio a nadie.

sido mi imaginación .- susurro Iris ladeando la cabeza inocentemente .

Judal camino hacia Harukyu .

-. Oe Harukyu , esas esclavas de hoy van a quedarse aquí? .- pregunto Judal y el joven negó.

-. No solo entregan las compras que se hacen con el imperio vecino, estan de paso , pero si deseas a una de servicio hablare con el comerciante de esclavos .- dijo Harukyu ,aunque recordó a morgiana .

…hay una a la que quisiera que fuese de servicio…-dijo Judal con una media sonrisa.

Harukyuu parpadeo un poco sorprendido , Judal jamás había pedido mujeres , pero pensó que como era hombre ya era hora de "favores" que solo mujeres podrían cumplir.

bien , como se llama la esclava?.- pregunto el y Judal miro hacia arriba.

no se su nombre…pero te mostrare quien es…es ella .- dijo Judal señalando a Iris que era llevada junto con otras esclavas.

…es linda…ya veo…vere que hago por ti..- dijo el y Judal sonrio.

Gracias Harukyuu!.- dijo Judal sonriendo hipócritamente .

En una hora.

-...are...por que me han traido aquí?.- pregunto Iris de regreso al palacio en compañía de Harukyuu.

-. El oráculo quiere tu compañía .- Harukyuu observo y sintió un poco de pena.

La chica si que era hermosa , pero aun era inocente y probablemente no sabia nada de la vida , y Harukyu pensaba que le tocaba "pagar" con Judal.

-...Cual es tu nombre? .- pregunto el y ella lo observo.

….mi nombre es Iris…- respondió suavemente.

, Iris , ahora trabajaras aquí , sirviendo al Oraculo , y debes obedecerlo en todo.-aclaro Harukyu e Iris asintió.

-...si…príncipe…podre ver a mi hermana Momoka? .- pregunto tristemente .

-….si el oráculo lo desea…la veras….- respondió el , esa respuesta no convenció mucho a Iris.

-.!Oraculo!.- llamo Harukyuu a Judal quien apareció saltando del árbol.

-...!OH la trajiste!.- dijo Judal sonriendo ,Judal se acerco a Iris , ambos intercambiaron miradas.

-...bien...Me la llevo , te veo después , Harukyuu!.- dijo Judal tomando a Iris del brazo y llevándosela a uno de los cuartos reales que estaba a su disposición.

-…e-esto…O-Oraculo?...-susurro Iris tímidamente.-…p-por que me eligio a mi?...-pregunto ella.

Judal cerro las puertas de la gran habitación..

-…je…..por que quiero preguntarte….eres un magi?...-pregunto directamente Judal e Iris ladeo la cabeza..

-…magi?...que es eso?.- pregunto inocentemente y Judal solo la observo.

-. "_A si que no sabe nada…"…._- Iris seguía confundida y recordo.

…mi hermana Momoka me explico algo de eso….pero…el hecho de que las maripositas brillantes me rodeen no significa que…yo sea eso…además…no lo creo…por que…-decia Iris agachando la cabeza.

Judal se intereso un poco.-..por que?...-pregunto el.

-…se supone que los magis son aquellas personas elegidas por las maripositas brillantes…-

-...jumm...Te refieres al Rukh?.- pregunto el sentandose en la cama y ella asintio .- Rukh? Asi se llama? . bueno…Rukh…pero…yo no fui escojida….ya que los magis primero nacen de otras personas…como humanos normales…cierto?...-pregunto ella.

Judal alzo una ceja un poco confundido.

…que quieres decir con eso?...-pregunto el , Iris hizo un muequita con sus labios.

-…es que…veras…Momoka dice…que yo no naci….yo apareci…- dijo Iris un poco triste jugando con sus dedos de forma tierna. A Judal le sorrpendio un poco.

…apareciste de la nada?...- e Iris lo miro.

-...Yo no lo se…pero…Momoka dice que cuando ella y su madre caminaban , vieron una luz , y de hay Sali yo…desde entonces ellas me cuidaron , pero mama murió y solamente me quede con mi hermana Momoka…- explico ella un poco triste y a la vez confundida.

-…"…_quizás nació del Rukh?….es demasiado raro_…"…-penso Judal , Iris bajo la mirada un mas triste.

-...oye Que sucede?.- pregunto el e Iris lo miro.-…podre ver a Momoka?...-pregunto Iris y Judal sonrio con arrogancia.

-...ya veremos…si te portas bien ,te dejare verla…- contesto Judal poniendo su mano en su cara apoyando su codo en su rodilla.

-….portarme…bien…-susurro Iris mirandolo.

-...A si es, obedeciéndose y haciendo todo lo que yo diga , entendido?.- proclamo el y ella asintio.

Iris dio una suave sonrisa cosa que le dio curiosidad a Judal por lo que pregunto:

-…aun sabiendo que eres esclava , y que puedes ser azotada o cosas peores , por que sonries?.- pregunto el y ella lo miro con la misma sonrisa.

-….por que….yo creo que….en el fondo...eres una buena persona…- contesto ella haciendo sorprender a Judal.

-…"…_b-buena…persona….yo?...debe estar bromeando…ningún esclavo pensaría_ _eso de su amo_…"…- Judal la miraba de pies a cabeza.

-….esto…puedo complacerle en algo?...-pregunto Iris y Judal nego.

-..no… voy a tomar una siesta a si que puedes retirarte…- Iris asintio.-…con permiso!.- dijo ella y salió de la habitación.

Judal suspiro recostándose en las suave cama árabe.

-….quizas encuentre algo interesante en ella….-suspiro cerrando los ojos quedándose dormido.

Markkio estaba en una de las terrazas del palacio.

-…jo…que acontecimiento…Judal e Iris…el Magi….y la hija del Rukh…jamás nadie habría pensado que alguien nacería directamente del Rukh…esto será interesante….grandes cosas pasaran…- hablo el hombre.

* * *

_**AHH si siempre y mis fics locos e_e , bueno si les gusto el cap COMENTEN!**_

_**queria hacerlo desde que vi a Judal *O*!~**_

_**jjaja nos vemos en la conti , BESOS!~**_


	2. mi esclava , confusiones sentimentales?

Judal desperto de su siesta , se estiro un poco y salió de la habitacion.

-….tengo hambre….- dijo Judal con cara de cansancio , salió y vio un alboroto por las calles del imperio.-.!

-.!No lastimes a Momoka!.- Judal escucho el grito de Iris a si que bajo en su manta voladora (o lo que sea e_e) .

El amo de Momoka la estaba golpeando por haberse tropezado y haber hecho caer la mercadería , pero Iris defendia a Momoka.

maldita esclava!.- grito el hombre golpeando a Iris con un latigo , quien lo reistio con sus antebrazos como protección hacia Momoka, Iris tenia una mirada de ira y decisión.

Judal se sorprendió al ver esa mirada , pero le gustaba y no sabia por que, aunque sintió cierta molesta al ver como lastimaban a Iris.

esclavos solo deben agachar la cabeza y obedecer!.- decía el hombre.

dejare que sigas golpeando a Momoka y no me importa si soy o no una esclava!.-grito Iris tan enfadada que salto y le lanzo una poderosa patada al hombre lanzándolo casi un kilometro de distancia.

Judal no pudo evitar reir.-…jajajaja….que mujer…-rio el divertido ya que le gustaban las peleas.

Algunos guardias rodearon a Iris y a Momoka.

-...Esa esclava es peligrosa DEBE SER EJECUTADA!.- ordeno uno de ellos e Iris se puso en posición de combate.

Esa palabra hubiese hecho reir a Judal , pero no le agrado nada que se lo dijeran a Iris , de hecho lo enfado.

Los hombres cogieron a Iris de los brazos y atraparon a Momoka.

-.!No Iris-chan! Detente o van a ejecutarte!.- pidió Momoka e Iris agacho la cabeza.

-…pero Momoka….-a Iris se le escapo una lagrima cristalina que tenia un brillo único.

El Rukh empezó a rodear a Iris junto con el Rukh oscuro, eso definitivamente dejo boquiabierto a Judal.

-…_"que demonios…_"….como es posible…?...-decia Markkio mirando desde lejos.

-….el Rukh y el Rukh oscuro?...esa chica….realmente que es?...-decia Judal intrigado en el aire observándola.

-.!Debemos ejecutarla!.- decían los hombres llevándose a Iris pero Judal bajo de un salto y cayo de pie en la cabeza de uno de los hombres noqueándolo.

-….que creen que hacen con mi esclava?...-pregunto Judal con una mirada aterradora y los hombres soltaron a Iris.

-.e-el es…e-el Magi-sama!.- dijo el líder . Iris se sorprendió y miro a Judal , ambos Rukh se fueron .

-...no recuerdo haberles dado permiso de jugar con mi esclava….- dijo Judal levitando , Tomo a Iris de su fina cintura y la subió a su hombro.

! a-amo M-Magi…que esta haciendo?.- pregunto tímidamente Iris.

-….realmente odio que tomen mis cosas sin mi permiso….- dijo Judal enojado con una mirada aterradora.

-.-l-lo sentimos mucho Oraculo-sama , no sabíamos que era su esclava , discúlpenos por favor! .- se arrodillaron los soldados. La gente miraba el espectáculo sorprendida y asustada.

-...tu…regresa con tu amo…- dijo Judal a Momoka quien asintio.-…gracias por salvar a Iris-chan! Magi-sama .- dijo Momoka haciendo reverencia.

es mi esclava , yo decido si la salvo o no….- dijo Judal y se subió a su túnica voladora y regreso al palacio.

Judal bajo a Iris al suelo con un poco brusquedad.

-….no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de salir…- dijo Judal cruzando los brazos seriamente.

-…l-lo siento….pero yo…tenia que…- se disculpo Iris bajando la mirada.

-...ah...salvar a tu hermana? Sabiendo que por desobedecer podría azotarte o algo mejor? .- preguntaba Judal con una sonrisa sádica , Iris miro fijamente a Judal.

-…no me importa….ya eh soportado mucho…Momoka es lo mas importante para mi….y si protegerla significa sufrir y morir no me importa tener que hacerlo .- respondió Iris seriamente , Iris cerro los ojos esperando un golpe o algo por parte del magi.

Judal no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia la chica acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, el corazón del magi empezó a palpitar de sobremanera , A Judal le intrigaba esa extraña emoción que la chica le hacia sentir con solo tenerla cerca.

-….eres interesante…- susurro Judal al oído de Iris, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas , ella también empezó a sentirse igual que Judal.

-…a-amo M-Magi..?...-susurro Iris un poco sorprendida por esa acción. Judal se alejo de ella y se volteo.

-…traeme algo de comer…y no vuelvas a irte sin mi permiso o te castigare…- dijo Judal e Iris asintio y sonrio.

! gracias amo!.- respondió Iris y se fue corriendo.

-…oh..Oraculo se siente bien?...- pregunto Hakuryuu cosa que sorprendió un poco a Judal .

-.a que te refieres?.- pregunto el .

-…por que su rostro…esta sonrojado?...- pregunto , Judal se sorprendió y se miro a un espejo que había como adorno y se sorprendió de nuevo (jajaj XD).

-."._QUE!?"…_ah no es nada…estoy bien…..- respondió sonriendo , a Hakuryuu le pareció un poco extraño el sonrojo de Judal , ya que el nunca se enfermaba.

-...sigue entrenando… ire a comer…- dijo Judal y se fue.

-.A-Amo!.- Judal volteo al oir la voz de Iris , quien traia una gran vandeja de plata con muchas frutas y carnes de aspecto jugoso .

-…e-esto….eh oído que a usted no le gustan las verduras….a-asi que….yo…prepare esto…- dijo Iris tímidamente , Judal mostró una gran sonrisa.

sabes lo que me gusta, eso es bueno!.- dijo Judal empezando a comer.

esta delicioso , tu lo cosinaste?.- pregunto el y ella asintio.

-.s-si! L-lo hize para ti .- contesto sonriendo , Judal comia con gusto y se termino todo.

estoy lleno~ .- decía Judal sobándose el estomago.

bueno que le gusto! , con permiso amo magi.- dijo recogiendo la bandeja de plata para irse.

-…Judal…- hablo el magi ,e Iris lo miro .-…d-disculpe?..-

-…mi nombre es Judal….llamame asi….- dijo Judal volteando el rostro , Iris sonrio.

…amo Judal…- sonrio ella , Judal se sintió feliz internamente y esboso una sonrisita que al mismo le sorprendió.

-."._ah!...que me pasa con esta chica!_?"…-penso un poco frustrado Judal despues de que Iris se fue.

.-"_primero la salvo en vez de haberla dejado que la ejecuten , después_…_yo…yo quería_…".- recordando cuando acerco su rostro al de ella _..- ! "luego hago que me llame por mi nombre! ¿Qué me esta pasando con esta mocosa! ?"…_-se pregunto asi mismo poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza y sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba mas rápido.

-…esto es molesto….pero a la vez agradable…-susurro Judal cerrando los ojos.

-…algo le molesta amo Judal?.- pregunto Iris con curiosidad ,con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Judal , Judal abrió los ojos y su corazón se volvió loco al tenerla asi de cerca por lo que por accidente movio su cabeza dándole un cabezaso a la frente de Iris quien cayo de espalda mareada( jajaj XD).

!...oops…-dijo Judal sobrándose la frente , luego vio a Iris con los ojos e forma de rueditas al estilo anime.

…la golpee por accidente…estará bien?-Judal tomo a Iris y se la llevo a su habitación.

-…y pensar que por ella me puse asi…-susurro Judal mirándola mientras la colocaba en la cama con sabanas de alta calidad.

Judal la miro desde ese ángulo , de esa manera se la veía mas tierna , desprotegida , y cautivante…

Judal la miraba fijamente, con unos ojos penetrantes , inconscientemente ,con su mano acaricio el rostro de Iris , que pudo notar que su piel tenia una increíble suavidad, incluso mas que la de una princesa. Por un momento deseo acariciar algo mas que su tierna cara .

Su mano empezó a bajar y se topo con la inicial del traje que ella traia , en ese momento deseo arrancarlo , pero se detuvo y retiro su mano de ella , el se miro su mano con un poco de sorpresa.

-…parece que esta muy interesado en la hija del Rukh…Magi…-dijo Markkio lo que hizo alertar a Judal aunque también se molesto.

! tienes que tocar antes de entrar…- dijo Judal molesto.

-...oh..Lo siento Magi-sama…pero…por lo que vi…usted se esta enamorando de la hija del Rukh?...- pregunto cosa que hizo sorprender a Judal.

-…hija del Rukh?...enamorarme? estas loco?.- pregunto el alzando una ceja.

-…primero…ella nació de la mezcla del Rukh y el Rukh oscuro….y si…últimamente usted es demasiado amable con alguien…y ese alguien es ella…incluso la salvo de su ejecusion y pidio a Ren Harukyuu que la comprara a su antiguo dueño para que usted la tuviese cerca…y ahora usted estaba acariciando su rostro…-dijo el hombre. Judal volteo el rostro.

-…y que si me estoy interesando en ella?... ese no es tu problema…-pregunto un poco molesto con un leve sonrojo.

-….en realidad no creo que haiga problema…pero…ella es la hija de ambos Rukh…debería tener cuidado…ella podría ser capaz de matar a un magi….o hacer que el Rukh dejara de amarlo…-advirtió el hombre.

Judal se sorprendió , pero luego cerro los ojos.-….je….pues si es asi no seria mejor tenerla cerca?...-pregunto el magi.

…tiene razón…ahora los dejo solos…- dijo y se fue.

Judal suspiro y miro a Iris y su molesta desapareció.

-…ahh…duele…-se quejaba Iris mientras despertaba y se sobaba la frente , al abrir los ojos miro a Judal que estaba cerca de ella y se cubrio la frente con ambas manos de una forma graciosa y mirándolo con precaución.

Judal no pudo evitar reir.- jajajaja , tranquila no te dare otro cabezazo …fue un accidente…-dijo Judal moviendo su mano e Iris retiro sus brazos.

-….s-si…are…q-que estoy haciendo en su habitación?..-pregunto mirando a los lados.

-…te traje aquí por que no se me ocurrió otro lugar , Hakuryuu se molestaría si te dejara tirada por hay…quizás asta te devolvería a tu antiguo dueño …y no quiero eso…-dijo Judal suspirando.

Iris sintió una bonita sensación con lo ultimo que dijo Judal , hasta su corazón palpito aunque sintió curiosidad.

-…g-gracias por escogerme a mi…-hablo ella con una tierna sonrisa, Judal la miro con el rabillo del ojo.

-…no es nada…-respondió sin mirarla.

-…esto…amo Judal…- El magi miro a la chica.

-…que?...-

-…el príncipe Hakuryuu me dijo que le preparara a usted un baño y lo hize antes de que me golpeara .- dijo sonriendo .

…si ire ahora…-dijo Judal levantándose.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste mi fic, COMENTEN**_


	3. te traeré de regreso ,te amo!

Judal se quito sus trajes y joyas y se metio al gran baño del palacio (era enorme).

-…ahh…-suspiro relajándose.

, quiere le frote al espalda? ^.^.- dijo Iris apareciendo detrás de Judal cosa que lo hizo dar un pequeño salto de la sorpresa.

-.O_O!Que dem.- .Judal se dio la vuelta y miro a Iris y se sonrojo ya que la chica estaba semidesnuda con una toalla en sus manos y sonriendo.

-...pero q-que haces aquí!?.- pregunto el retrocediendo puesto su corazón estaba a mil.

-…bueno , es que el príncipe Hakuryuu dijo que como yo era su esclava debia complacerlo en todo…no entendí del todo pero me dijo que al menos debía hacer esto .- contesto alegremente alzando el dedo índice.

-….b-bueno…te dejare lavarme la espalda…- dijo Judal tosiendo con un sonrojo notable y volteándose mostrando su espalda con su largo cabello que ahora estaba suelto.

Iris empezó a enjabonarlo y a frotarlo suavemente con una toalla especial , Judal cerraba los ojos con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su corazón palpitaba a mil.

-…asi esta bien?. –pregunto Iris .-…s-si…c-continua…- dijo Judal tratando de sonar normal.

Accidentalmente Iris se resbalo y cayo sobre la espalda de Judal , por lo que este abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir los grandes pechos de Iris presionando contra su espalda y hasta sentía sus pezones,

Judal trago saliva muy sonrojado , hasta sintió que su"amiguito" acudía.

-."_QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA!?_"…Tsk…- se quejo Judal tapando a "Judalcito" con sus manos para que Iris no se diera cuenta.

-.l-lo lamento amo…-se disculpo ella alejándose de el.

-…n-no importa…- dijo Judal con el rostro sombrio y noto que Judal ocultaba algo en sus manos y pensó que tal vez le dolia.

-….amo Judal…le duele?..-pregunto preocupada pasando su mano hasta "Judalcito".

-.!Ahh!.- a Judal se le escapo un gemido cuando ella agarro a su "amiguito" haciéndole sentir un millón de sensaciones placenteras y un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Judal sorprendido de si mismo se tapo la boca. Iris estaba intrigada, ya que nunca había visto que los hombres tenían mas debajo de la cintura (demasiado inocente e_e).

-…que es esto?...es duro grueso y largo…-dijo Iris moviendo su mano tocando y acariciando totalmente a Judalcito.

-..ahh..ahh…- gemia Judal moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás sonrojado , Iris no sabia por que Judal actuaba asi , a si que por accidente lo agarro mas fuerte.

-.!AHH!.- gimio Judal , el era muy fuerte y todo , pero era sensible en ese aspecto.-….d-detente…- gimio recobrando su consiencia, Judal estaba excitado y faltaba muy poco para que perdiera el control.

El estaba Excitado , enojado y frustrado. Excitado por las caricias de Iris hacia su zona prohibida , enojado y frustrado por como ella lo hacia sentirse débil y haberle hecho gemir de esa forma vergonzosa, gracias a dios y no había nadie cerca del baño o hubiese sido un espectáculo bochornoso .

lo lamento , le eh hecho daño? .-pregunto Iris preocupada alejando sus manos de el.

Judal jadeo unos momentos y se levanto.

-…n-no…vuelvas a hacer eso…- dijo sin mirarla-…ahora vete…- ordeno.

Iris bajo la mirada tristemente.-….si…lamento las molestias…- dijo y se fue.

Al oir cerrar las puertas del baño Judal se dejo caer en el agua con la cabeza en la superficie.

-….que problema…a pesar de que logro excitarme…yo podría hacerla mia cuando quisiese por que es mi esclava…pero no se por que no puedo…-susurro para si mismo .

-…ire a cazar vandidos…- dijo Judal levantándose,

Judal se vistió y todo lo demás y salió en su túnica y volo hasta la cueva de algunos vandidos y ladrones.

-...quien es ese?.- dijo uno de ellos , Judal sonrio sádicamente.

-….mueran…-dijo sonriendo y saco su varita el creo un trozo de hielo gigante que se dividió en multiples hielos que atravesaron a todos y los congelaron completamente y todo al su alrededor.

-…acaso no hay nadie que me de una buena pelea?...-susurro Judal mas tranquilo y relajado

Por otro Lado Iris se hacia encontrado con Momoka,

-…que te pasa Iris-chan?...-pregunto Momoka preocupada.

-….es que…me siento rara…cuando estoy cerca de mi amo…- decía ella.-…dime que es lo que sientes..- pidió Momoka.

-…veras…cuando estoy cerca de el , mi corazón palpita mas de lo común y siento cosas raras en mi estomago…y además…cuando estoy con el , me siento feliz y tranquila….no se por que pero…a pesar de que es mi amo…no quiero alejarme de el….- dijo ella sonrojada,

Momoka se sorprendió.-…Iris-chan…estas….enamorada de tu amo?...-pregunto

-…no lo se…nunca antes sentí estas cosas por alguien…-dijo tocando su pecho.

Momoka sonrio.-…definitivamente estas enamorada de tu amo….pero el es un magi es un ser poderoso superior hasta los emperadores…- dijo Momoka e Iris asintió.

-…lo se….y sabes…cuando este preparada…le diré lo que siento…aunque el no sienta lo mismo…- dijo Iris con una tierna sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-…jajaj…esa es mi querida Iris….- sonrio Momoka abrazando a Iris quien correspondió hasta que.

! .- grito Momoka siendo arrastrada por unos hombres .- que le están haciendo!?.- grito Iris enojada.

EL imperio Kou y qisan están en guerra , por lo que todos los esclavos vendidos serán devueltos para no tener nada que ver con este lugar , a si que tu también vienes!.- dijo el hombre llevándose a Momoka e Iris.

Judal regreso en la noche y vio a Hakuryuu hablando con uno de sus soldados.

-. Que sucede?.- pregunto perezosamente con su mano en su rostro sentado en su túnica.

, ah sucedido un imprevisto , Qisan y el impero Kou ah entrado en conflicto por lo que sus mercaderías y esclavos fueron devueltos….lamento por lo de Iris…pero fue devuelta a su antiguo amo…- dijo Hakuryuu disculpándose , Judal abrió los ojos de par en par, sintió una desagradable sensación en su pecho , y mostró una mueca de ira.

-..que?...- susurro con el rostro sombrio.

-…lo lamento Oraculo…pero mi madre la hizo devolverla para terminar el conflicto…si desea encontrare a otra esclava…- propuso Hakuryuu ,

Otra esclava? Podría estar bien , Judal hubiese aceptado , pero no quería , no podía , el solo quería su Iris…a su torpe e inocente Iris…

-…no quiero a otra esclava…- dijo Judal dándole la espalda a Hakuryuu quien se sorprendió.

-.."_…no puede ser…el Oraculo…e Iris…ellos…se aman?_..."….-penso el príncipe por la reacción de Judal ante la noticia.

Judal salió volando en su túnica, con una mirada llena de ira y rabia.

Iris y Momoka estaban encerradas junto con otros esclavos en un carruaje que transportaba esclavos.

-….Judal…-susurraba tristemente Iris mirando la Luna.

-…tranquila Iris-chan…seguramente encontraras otro amo que sea como el…-decia Momoka a su hermana adoptiva.

-…no lo se….Judal era arrogante y aveces cruel con las personas , pero conmigo no era asi , el era amable y tranquilo….el es el primer amo al que no me quiero alejar…por que…por que tengo que sentir estas cosas por el?...- decía Iris mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban y apretaba su pecho por su dolor en su corazón.

-..tranquila Iris-chan…no estas sola…me tienes a mi…- dijo Momoka abrazándola Iris lloraba en su regazo.

-.!hey Ustedes dos! Tráiganme vino y algo de comer!.- decía el gordo Budal y Momoka e Iris asintieron.

Los esclavos y los comerciantes tomaron un descanzo en una de las cuevas que hay había.

Judal de lejos miro las carrosas.-….a si que aun no habían llegado a Qisan…- susurro el.

-.!IRIS-CHAN!.- a Judal le alerto el grito de Momoka nombrando a su querida Iris.

Maldita cria! Como te atreves a desobedecerme!?.- dijo el gordo azotando a Iris haciendole varias heridas en su cuerpo.

-…n-no te dejare abusar de Momoka…- dijo Iris resistiendo los golpes los cuales le dejaban marcas.

-. No te creas mucho por que fuiste esclava del Magi!.- dijo el gordo y los hombres tomaron a Iris de los brazos y de los pies.

…parece que tu ex amo no te había hecho nada….malditra cria te mostraremos quienes son los que mandan aquí .- rio el gordo pervertidamente.

Judal miro la situación y supo que es lo que querían hacerle a Iris , se enojo tanto que no dudo en sacar su varita e hizo el mismo ataque que la vez anterior.

!.- gritaron siendo atravesados por los trozos de hielo y siendo congelados.

Iris abrió los ojos y miro a Judal parado encima de Budal. Iris no podía creer que el estuviese hay , que la hubiese salvado , Iris estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera pudo hacer una expresión , solamente unas lagrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Judal se acuclilló para estar al nivel de Iris quien estaba de rodillas y puso su mano en la cabeza de ella.

-….oe...parece que no me hechas de menos…- dijo Judal con su cara habitual .

Iris intentaba hablar pero no le salian las palabras. Iris se abalanzo sobre Judal y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Judal se sorprendió y la miro.-…que estas hac.-

-.!Te amo Judal , te amo! ..- confeso Iris mirándolo con su lindo rostro sonrojado y unas lagrimas brotaron, esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Judal diera un vuelco , estaba atonito, nunca nadie le había dicho eso en su vida , no sabia que hacer , inconsientemente fue correspondiendo al abrazo, rodeando sus brazos en la cintura de ella .

-…je…eres la primera persona que me ah dicho eso….- dijo Judal con una media sonrisa poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella acariciándola como si de un cachorrito de tratara.

Iris le dio una linda sonrisa , Judal también le sonrio , cosa que hizo sorprender un poco a Iris , e inconscientemente ella se levanto un poco , acercando su rostro al de Judal , quien parpadeo un poco sorprendido , Iris poso sus labios suavemente en los de Judal en un tierno primer beso.

Judal abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir los suaves labios de ella sobre los suyos , pero a pesar de eso , Judal correspondió cerrando los ojos y apegándola a el de la cintura, aquel tierno beso se volvió uno mas apasionado e intenso.

Iris gimio al sentir la lengua del magi recorrer dentro de su boca jugueteando con la suya. Iris no sabia como corresponder a lo que el Magi disfruto violando la boca de Iris

Después de eso , se separaron lentamente.

-…J-Judal….-susurro Iris muy sonrojada por esa experiencia, Ni siquiera Judal sabia como lo había hecho , pero lo hizo.

-…je…eso fue bueno…-sonrió pícaramente el y ella bajo la mirada muy sonrojada.

Momoka estaba con una cara de "WFT O_O!" al ver esa escena.

-..I-Iris …- susurro Momoka e Iris corrió hacia ella.-…estas Momoka?.- pregunto preocupada.

estoy bien…pero en cambio tu…- dijo ella mirando las heridas de Iris .-…jejeje no es nada, me curo rápido!.- dijo Iris sonriendo.

-…pero…yo…quiero estar con Judal…- dijo Iris bajando la mirada.

Momoka sonrio .- si el vino hasta aquí por ti , seguramente el también quiere estar contigo!,- dijo sonriendo ella e Iris se sintió feliz.

-…q-quizas….-

-…Nada de quizás…lo dice es cierto…maldición esto es molesto!.- dijo Judal volteando el rostro.

-….J-Judal….- susurro Iris sonrojada.

-...Iris-chan...ve con el , nosotros cortaremos nuestras cadenas y escaparemos …- dijo Momoka.

-...pero no te volveré a ver!.- dijo Iris tristemente y Momoka acaricio el rostro de Iris.

-.!pero que dices!? claro que volveremos a vernos…siempre estaremos juntas….por que a pesar de todo , siempre seremos hermanas…cierto?.- sonrio ella e Iris asintio sonriendo

.-...ademas Iris...quiero que dejes de ser esclava...y si estas con el , quiero que sea como dos personas que se aman...- dijo Momoka y tomo una espada y corto las cadenas de Iris.

-...M..Momoka...- susurro sorprendida Iris

!...cuidate…- dijo Iris abrazándola y esta correspondió .- si…tu también…- dijo Momoka y se fue con los demás esclavos , Iris no pudo evitar llorar al ver a su hermana alejándose y despidiéndose.

-….shh…no llores…- dijo Judal poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella.- deja de ser tan llorona!…realmente no soporto verte llorar…- dijo el e Iris asintio.

-…s-si…lo siento…- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas.

-….ademas ya no eres esclava... deberías estar feliz...- susurro el mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

-...lo se pero...no se...que voy a hacer ahora...- susurro Iris bajando la mirada, Judal suspiro y se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda .

-...quedate conmigo...- propuso el magi , Iris lo miro con un sonrojo .-...J-Judal...-

-...es tu desicion...ya no soy tu amo a si que tu decides lo que haras de aqui en adelante...- hablo Judal friamente.

Iris sonrio .- ire con usted!.- Judal esbozo una sonrisita.-...je...buena desicion.-

Luego de eso Judal llevo de regreso a Iris al imperio Kou

* * *

_**Espero que este quedando bien Q_Q**_

_**NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**_


	4. solamente mia

Judal llevo de regreso a Iris al imperio Kou.

, usted ah robado a una esclava de Qisian!.- dijo la princesa Hakure junto a su hermano.

-…eso podría causar grandes problemas…-hablo Hakuryuu molesto , Judal rodo los ojos.

-…."_como si me importara…"…_je no creo que una esclava menos les importe…- dijo Judal poniendo una mano en su cintura y una en su nuca.

-…además…ah…sus cadenas…han sido cortadas…- dijo Hakuryuu mirando los grilletes rotos de Iris.

-…no fue obra mia…lo hizo su hermana mayor…- dijo Judal levitando en el aire usando gravedad.

-…ya veo…-susurro el príncipe.-…entonces…si ya no es esclava deberá buscar empleo y techo donde sobrevivir, y aquí lo encontrara.- dijo la princesa Hakure.

Iris sonrio .- gracias princesa, usted es muy amable!.- comento Iris sonriendo , Hakure le devolvió la sonrisa.

Iris puso ver el Rukh en Hakure lo que le hizo recordar.-…pero…yo…debo irme…de aquí….-dijo Iris.

Judal se sorrpendio .-…pero dijiste que vendrías aquí…"_conmigo!_".- protesto Judal.

-...yo Lo se pero…necesito saber quien soy en realidad…y ahora que soy libre debo buscar esas respuestas…por eso me ire .- dijo sonriendo.

A Judal no le agrado nada , bajo al suelo y se fue caminando.-…as lo que te de la gana…- respondió fríamente y se fue.

A Hakuryuu le sorprendió esa actitud de Judal , Iris bajo la mirada.

-…que le sucede?..-pregunto la princesa, -. Con permiso!.- dijo Iris y corrió tras Judal.

Judal se encerró en su gran habitación.

Tomo un jarron y lo lanzo a la pared rompiéndose en mil pedazos , Judal estaba enojado …y triste…

-.!MIERDA!.- de quejo Judal con el rostro sombrio.

Iris abrió la puerta lentamente.-…J..Judal…- susurro Iris entrando a la habitación.

-.!Que demonios quieres! Ya lárgate de una puta vez!.- respondió Judal molesto sin voltear a verla.

Iris se sentía triste por los insultos de Judal , pero aun asi se mantuvo firme.

-…Judal….no me ire sin antes..-

antes que?, sin antes decirme " te amo Judal" ?!.- dijo esto ultimo imitando la voz de ella.

Iris se sintió herida por dentro , Judal estaba enojado por lo que no sabia lo que decía y la lastimaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-…..y-yo….l-lo siento…s-si decirle lo que siento le molesto…- dijo Iris con el rostro sombrío y retrocedió unos pasos.-…a-adios…- dijo Iris y antes de cruzar la puerta , esta se congelo impidiendo su salida cosa que hizo sorprender a Iris.

-..l-la puerta…- susurro ella sorprendida. Iris miro a Judal y vio que fue el ya que había sacado su barita y esta emitía un brillo celeste.

Judal agarro a Iris del brazo con brusquedad y la lanzo a la cama y este se subió encima de ella.

-…!por que no entiendes que tu me perteneces?! .- decía Judal con el rostro sombrio.

Iris podía sentir su tristeza y frustración , ella también estaba triste por alejarse de el.

-…Judal…yo…-susurraba Iris pasando sus manos por el rostro de Judal lo que la hizo mirarla fijamente , Iris vio el miedo a la soledad que se reflejaba en los ojos de Judal , esos ojos rojos eran frios y misteriosos , pero para Iris le mostraban todo lo que el sentía….solo a ella…

Judal apretó los puños , pero se calmaron al sentir los labios de Iris sobre los suyos. En ese momento no dudo en corresponder de manera apasionada sacándole algunos suspiros a Iris , quien sonrojada lo miro a los ojos luego de separar sus labios .

-…aunque le moleste, yo te amo Judal .- dijo sonriendo , Judal la miro mas calmado.-….je…esta bien…no me molesta…es lo que..-

-…Judal…yo te amo , por eso aunque estemos a kilómetros de distancia eso no cambiara .- dijo ella sonriendo, eso Hizo que el corazón de Judal latiera con mas tranquilidad.

-….bueno…entonces si te vas…te dare permiso…pero…antes de que te vayas….quiero estar seguros de que siempre me pertenecerás a mi…y no quiero que sea por unas cadenas…-le susurro Judal al oído, ella no comprendió del todo.

-…como una prueba?...-pregunto confundida y el sonrio con cierta picardia.

-…si…será mas que una prueba…- Judal empezó a besar a Iris de la forma en que el sabia hacerlo mejor.

Iris cerro los ojos correspondiendo , Judal jugaba con la lengua de la chica , y luego bajo a su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente.

…J-Judal?...-Iris se sorprendió un poco ya que no sabia nada de nada.

-..shh…tranquila…lo disfrutaras…-susurro el , tomo sus arapos y los rompió con sus manos dejando ver la esbelta figura de aquella inocente chica , Judal sonrio mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-…eres muy hermosa…-susurro Judal haciendo sonrojar a Iris.-..y-yo…-

Judal tomo los pechos de Iris y los acaricio con un poco de fuerza y bajo la cabeza para lamer sus pezones haciéndola gemir . !...J-Judal ahh.- gemia pues era sensible.

-…eh querido hacer esto desde que me tocaste en el baño…-decia lamiendo sus pechos y bajando su lengua hasta el ombligo.-..pero no me atrevía hasta hoy…-susurro Judal.

Iris gemia y sentís su piernas temblar por esas sensaciones.

Judal se quito la parte superior de su traje mostrando su pecho , Iris no sabia que hacer a si que lo beso en los labios abrazándolo del cuello , Judal tomo un poco de distancia para quitarse sus joyas que en ese momento le estaban molestando , Iris siguió el ejemplo de Judal y beso el cuello de el besando y lamiendo en vez de morder, Judal gemía suavemente cerrando los ojos disfrutando.

Judal seguía su instinto masculino que había despertado en el momento en que Iris había entrado al baño cuando el se estaba bañando , aunque el era primerizo puesto que desde toda su vida, nunca se han llevado bien con nadie , el ya tenia 19 años y para el ya era hora, aunque Iris solo tenia 17 y no sabia nada de la vida , ella era la persona perfecta para el.

.Judal retiro totalmente el traje de ella tirándolo lejos , Iris uso su pierna para retirar el largo pantalón árabe chino de el , cosa que hizo sonreir a Judal, Iris sentía que su cuerpo entraba en calor aunque era una noche fria .

Judal separo las piernas de Iris y se hubico entre ellas y apego mas sus cuerpos.

-…siempre seras mia…-susurro Judal al oído de Iris , y el la penetro de una sola estocada dando un gemido.

!.- Iris gimio arqueando su espalda sintiendo dolor y placer al mismo tiempo ,eran un millón de sensaciones que experimentaron ambos cuerpos.

Judal empezó a embestirla de manera fuerte sin un toque de delicadeza , Iris gemia descontroladamente por la forma en que el la poseía.

-..ah ah ah…asi..asi debe ser…- susurro Judal gimiendo al oído de Iris.

Judal! .- los gemidos de Iris eran como la mas excitante melodía para Judal.

Ellos se voltearon quedando ella encima de el , Iris movia sus caderas quien eran sujetadas por las manos de Judal ayudándola a marcar su ritmo.

-.!AAahh!.- los gemidos de ambos eran muy fuertes, ambos cuerpos sudorosos que eran iluminados por nada mas que el resplandor de la Luna en esa espesa noche.

Volvieron a intercambiar posiciones y llego el tan esperado climax junto con un fuerte gemido del macho al venirse dentro de la hembra quien se retorcía de placer por aquella increíble primera experiencia.

ah.."_que es esto…Momoka nunca me hablo de esto_.."…-respiraba agitadamente , Judal se recostó al lado de ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-…listo..ahora eres mia por siempre…- dijo Judal abrazándola quien respondió al abrazo.

-…n-nunca había experimentado algo como eso..-decia entrecortada y Judal sonrio.

-…je…lo se…siempre sere el primero y el único que tiene derecho a acerté esto…entendido?...-hablo casi autoritario tomandola de la barbilla haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

-..s-si…-respondio con sus mejillas sonrojadas , Judal dio una media sonrisa y la beso en los labios.

Iris cerro los ojos adormitada y se durmió en los brazos de Judal , quien arropo su desnudes y la de ella con una manta sedosa y cerro los ojos con tranquilidad durmiéndose .

Al dia siguiente.

Iris estaba vestida con unas ropas mas bonitas con un vestido corto y un cinturon de plata adornando su fina cintura , Judal la hizo vestirse de esa manera ,y unas tobilleras de oro. Una cinta negra en el cuello con un rubi en el centro y sombra rosada en sus parpados (como Usa Judal pero el usa purpura.

-….bien…asi estas mejor…-comento Judal mirando a Iris quien se miraba a un espejo un poco sorprendida.

-….ohh incluso la vestiste para pueda irse….esa es muy generoso de su parte Oraculo…"_aunque un poco raro por parte de el"…-_dijo Hakuryuu mirando la situación y alzando una ceja.

Iris se puso en la espalda una maleta con muchas provisiones y cambios de ropa y otras cosas necesarias.

Judal se estaba asegurando de que nada le faltara , cosa que sorprendió a mas de uno.

-…gracias por esto Judal .- agradeció Iris con una sonrisa que Judal le agrado.

-…je no es nada…estoy seguro que si fuese por ti misma moriras .- dijo Judal con un poco de orgullo.

Iris sonrio ya que asi era su actitud de arrogante y orgulloso.

…me voy…- dijo Iris dirigiéndose a la salida.

-..oe Matte…- la detuvo Judal y le dio una manta envuelta.-….que es eso?...-pregunto ella inocentemente.

-…es una manta mágica…podras volar con ella….la conseguí para ti…mas te vale cuidarla y devolvérmela….- dijo Judal cruzando los brazos , Judal tenia su manta para el por lo que consiguo otra.

-…si!...ahora debo irme…- dijo Iris y se volteo, Judal suspiro con los ojos cerrados, Iris se dio la vuelta y le robo un beso rápido a Judal quien se sorprendió y ni le dio tiempo para corresponderle por que ella se alejo rápidamente con una tierna sonrisita.

bye!.- se despidió ella corriendo a toda velocidad saliendo del imperio Kou.

parece que una chica le robo el corazón al Oraculo?.- hablo Hakuryuu lo que hizo sonrojar a Judal y volteo el rostro como niño engreído y malcriado.

-….callate…-Hakuryuu sonrio de lado victorioso y se fue a seguir su entrenamiento.

,no se olvide que hoy tiene una audiencia con el emperador…- hablo Markkio acercándose lentamente hacia Judal , quien solo miraba de Lejos la figura de Iris quien desapareció al alejarse del imperio y luego cerro los ojos.

-tch!...ya voy…..- dijo Judal yéndose con Markkio

* * *

_**AL FIN SUBI UNO MAS! disculpen la demora , eh estado gravemente enferma y aun estoy recuperándome , pido perdón por las faltas de gramatica y ortografia :D , NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS, **_

_**KISSES!**_


	5. lo que soy!

Iris corria en medio de la nada , estaba triste de que tuviese que alejarse de su amado Judal pero no le quedaba mas opción , Iris llego hasta Balbadd.

-…mm…seguramente aquí debe ser Balbadd…- susurro Iris guiándose de un mapa que le regalo la princesa Hakure para su seguridad (ella era amable con todos).

Iris camino por las calles del reino de Balbadd ,

-…mmm…me parece que oi que aquí había una adivina….-susurro Iris cuando se choco contra un pequeño chico de cabello azul y trenza, Aladin.

perdón!.- dijo Aladdin mirándola y vio el Rukh y el Rukh oscuro rodeando a Iris , quien se sorprendió y ella le sonrio.

-. no te disculpes...fue fue mi culpa..are…tu…eres como Judal…-dijo ella y Aladdin se alerto un poco.

-... acaso tu Conoces a Judal?.- pregunto Morgiana quien estaba con Aladdin e Iris asintio.

que Si!...lo siento debo buscar a alguien...conocen a una mujer que ve el futuro?...-pregunto ella.

la vimos hace poco , no vayas desperdiciaras dinero , es una farsa! .- comento Alibaba.

Iris bajo la mirada.-..je…que lastima….solo quise saber sobre mi pasado….ya que no se quien soy enrealidad…- dijo Iris volteando y bajando la cabeza, Aladdin se sorprendió y la comprendió ya que el tampoco sabia lo que era o quien era enrealidad.

entiendo nee-san , tu y yo estamos en la misma situación….-dijo Aladdin sonriendo , Iris volteo a verlo sorprendida .- d-de verdad?...ne podemos conversar en algún lugar?.- pregunto animada Iris y el asintio.

! vamos a Sinbad .- dijo Aladdin y fueron hacia el hotel donde se alojaba Sinbad.

-san!.- dijo Aladdion y Sinbad les recibió con una sonrisa.

Aladdin , Morgiana , Alibaba , y ella es?.- pregunto el sonriendo poniendo su mano en su mentón.

-.s-soy Iris , un gusto!.- dijo ella haciendo reverencia.

oque linda~ un gusto , soy Sinbad el rey de los 7 mares, o tampoco has escuchado mi historia?.- pregunto e Iris negó .- no lo siento.- se disculpo ella y Sinbad agacho la cabeza al triste al estilo anime.

puede ser! ,Como es posible~ TT-TT…-

Iris sonrio , después de unos minutos , los 4 se fueron a una habitación a hablar.

por permitirme venir aquí .- agradeció Iris.

-. De nada, y onee-san que estas buscando aquí?.- pregunto Aladdin e Iris bajo un poco la mirada.

-….realmente no lo se…me fui del imperio Kou cuando mi hermana me libero de ser una esclava..- dijo ella, Morgiana la miro con sorpresa.

esclava?.- pregunto Morgiana e Iris asintio .- si…pero…por alguna razón , un hombre me llamo , la hija del Rukh y el Rukh oscuro….- dijo Iris , todos se sorprendieron , hasta los que estaban escuchando la conversación , como Sinbad y sus amigos.

-…d-debes estar bromeando…- dijo Alibaba , la flauta de Aladdin empezó a brillar por lo que Aladdin tubo que correr a un lugar mas apartado para liberar a Hugo ,pero esta vez salió con su cabeza y todo.

Iris miro a Hugo con sorpresa.-….que es el?...-pregunto ella.

Hugo-kun….mi amigo….- dijo Aladdin , Hugo se inclino hacia Iris.

-….tu…hija del ambos Rukh , por que estas aquí?...-pregunto Hugo e Iris negó.

-…no lo se….no se por que estoy aquí….solo quiero saber quien soy y por que soy lo que soy….- dijo Iris con tristeza.

-….responderé a tu pregunta….- dijo Hugo .

-….por favor dímelo!.- pidió Iris .

-El Rukh es el que crea la vida y cuando alguien muere regresa a ella, es el camino del las almas , pero el Rukh oscuro es todo lo contrario , es lo que causa la muerte y desorientación , …pero… hace muchos años ….nació un punto de unión entre el Rukh y el Rukh oscuro…un punto en donde ambos Rukh pudieron congeniarse sin destruirse mutuamente , como un punto de tregua ,…ese punto eres tu….Iris…tu naciste de la unión de ambos Rukh…por eso es que eres llamada la hija del Rukh…..en otras palabras….eres como una la diosa de la vida y de la muerte….eres un ser mas poderoso que un Magi….por que el no solo eres amada por el Rukh , tu naciste de ellos ….- respondió Hugo.

-….n-no puede ser….- susurro Sinbad .

Iris estaba atónita , no sabia como reaccionar.

-…y por esa , Iris , tu eres capaz de dar vida o muerte a un magi o a un Dijins….tu eres quien deside ahora el camino de la vida y de la muerte , tu decides si cambiar este mundo o dejarlo como esta….eso es lo que eres…debía decírselo o podrías caer en manos equivocadas….como Judal….- dijo Hugo , esto ultimo hizo que Iris se sorprendieran.

-.d-de que hablan!, J-Judal es una persona amable conmigo!.- dijo Iris , Aladdin se acerco a Iris.

-….lo siento Iris-san….pero…Judal nos lastimo mucho a nosotros , como a Hugo y a Alibaba-kun….- dijo Aladdin un poco triste por Iris .

Iris sabia que Judal era arrogante y Cruel , pero no le gustaba que hablaran asi de el.-….y-yo…se…que el es asi….pero el conmigo ah sido una buena persona , lo digo por que fui su esclava! El me compro únicamente a mi….y el ah sido muy amable conmigo , el medio la ropa que traigo y todo lo demás!.- dijo Iris., todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Iris , ya que asi no era el comportamiento de Judal hacia las personas.

-….mm…que raro…que Judal sea asi contigo…-dijo Alibaba un poco serio.

-…pero eso es bueno…quizás de esa forma el cambie un poco!.- dijo Aladdin , Sinbad resoplo.

es un niño malcriado y engreído , es poco creíble lo que ella dice….pero si es verdad creo que seria un gran paso .- comento el Rey Sinbad sonriendo.

Judal es una persona muy importante para mi…- susurro Iris sonrojándose y bajando la mirada cosa que sorprendió a Alibaba y a Sinbad.

-."_ella esta enamorada de Judal_!"…-fue lo primero que pensaron ambos con el rostro sombrio y con truenos atrás en forma anime.

-…después de saber de tu pasado , y que ahora sabes que eres alguien muy importante , que aras?.- pregunto Aladdin .

-…gracias a Hugo por decírmelo , y supongo que regresare al imperop Kou con Judal .-dijo sonriendo.

Sinbad negó .-…sabes Judal seguramente sabe lo que eres para que te haya tomado como esclava , y aunque el sea un magi , no creo que tenga buenas intenciones en usar tu poder….- dijo Sinbad cruzando los brazos. Iris bajo la mirada.

-…es que yo…yo…aria cualquier cosa por Judal!.- confeso Iris agarrándose el pecho.

-. Iris-san….-susurro Morgiana ya que ella sentía lo mismo por Alibaba.

-…Iris…si quieres hacerle un bien a Judal….entonces alejate de el…ya que como aun eres inmadura…podrías asesinarlo usando tu poder sin que te des cuenta….- dijo Sinbad poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella , Iris sentía que su corazón se rompía, pero si era por el bien de Judal lo aria.

-….si…si es por Judal….no volveré a verlo….aunque me termine odiando….-decidió Iris.

Sinbad asintio.

Por otro lado Judal después de la conferencia con el emperador , termino molesto y cansado .

-…Tch…todo y siempre tengo que verle la cara a ese estúpido cerdo….-decia regañadientes Judal caminando enojado al lado de Markkio.

es su deber tener conferencias con el emperador.- comento el hombre.

….oe…dile al cerdo que me ausentare unos días…tengo algo que hacer.-dijo Judal sacando su túnica voladora.

-. Va a ver a la hija del Rukh?...-pregunto el hombre.

-….no es tu incumbencia….-dijo Judal y se fue.

Judal voló hasta Balbadd y vio a Iris con Aladdin , Morgiana , Alibaba , Sinad y sus compañeros Masrur y Ja'Far.

-…."_que hace Iris con ellos_?.."…- Judal bajo y se escondió tras una pared que estaba cerca de ellos.

-….pero…si me alejo de Judal…que será de mi?...la única razón por la que vine fue para saber mi pasado, y ahora que lo se….que debería hacer?...-pregunto Iris tristemente a punto de llorar.

-…por que no vienes con nosotros Iris-san?.- pregunto Aladdin.

Aladdin tu también eres un magi….- comento Morgiana.

-…es cierto…pero Iris-san que hara?...- entonces Iris alzo la mirada.-…ire a buscar a mi hermana Momoka!.-.

! tienes una hermana , eso quiere decir.- pero Iris negó.- no…Momoka es humana….es que ella me encontró cuando yo era una bebe y me han cuidado y protegido , por eso ella es mi hermana mayor , aunque nuestra madre, mejor dicho mi madre adoptiva , ella murió a si que solo quedamos las dos….y que…como ya no poder volver a ver a Judal….-dijo cosa que hizo que Judal al escucharlo abriera los ojos de par en par.

-…entonces tendre que bucarla …- dijo ella y los demás asintieron.

-….que cosas le están metiendo en la cabeza a mi mujer….- hablo autoritario Judal caminando , muy enojado , hacia ellos.

!.- dijo Alibaba sacando su espadita donde escondia a Amon.

-….callate insecto…- hablo Judal.

-….J-Judal…-susurro Iris con su mano en su pecho pero Sinbad sabia que Iris le dolia alejarse de el , a si que puso su mano en la cabeza de Iris cosa que hizo detener el paso de Judal.

-…quita tus asquerosas manos de ella….-ordeno Judal perdiendo la paciensia , de verdad odiaba que otra persona tocara a Iris. Sinbad sonrio de lado.

-. JE! Para que lo sepas Iris-chan va a ser mi prometida .- dijo Sinbad abrazando a Iris por atrás.

-….S-Sinbad?...-hablo Iris sorprendida , Sinbad beso la mejilla de Iris muy cerca de los labios , esta acción hizo que los celos de Judal salieran a flote junto con su ira.

-…maldito!.- Judal saco su barita, y Sinbad rio .- jajajaja…vaya vaya…. A parte de arrogante , curel e infaltil ,que celoso resultaste ser….- dijo y Judal se enojo mucho al sentir su orgullo por los suelos.

.- rio el albino de capa verde que acompañaba a Sinbad.

-...je...Acaso quieres luchar ahora?.- pregunto Judal sin contenerse.

asi lo deseas entonces luchemos , el ganador se quedara con Iris-chan .- dijo Sinbad y Judal sonrió de lado.

-…bien…- dijo Judal , el miro a Iris quien le devolvió la mirada con preocupación.

Y Empezo la batalla , (ustedes imagínensela lo mas cool e_e que puedan , es que me dio perecita XD )s q

Iris no soportaba ver eso , por hay vece que Judal tenia la delantera , y otras que Sinbad.

-.!YAMEROOOOOOOOOO!.- grito Iris usando hiper grito ,el Rukh del sonido se acentuó en su garganta lo que hizo liberar esa poder , era mas fuerte que la ecolocación de los Fanalis . Eso fue tan fuerte que tuvieron que alejarse del parámetro de daño que causo el sonido .

Iris-san!.- pidió Morgiana , a lo que Iris se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de callo deteniendo la liberación del poder ya que podría destruir la ciudad de Balbadd.

-…..Iris….-susurro Judal acercándose. Iris se cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras derramaba lagrimas , Judal no pudo evitar sentirte triste por dentro aunque no lo demostrara , el alzo la mano para tocar a Iris en la cabeza y asi lo hizo , ella lo miro sorprendida quitando las manos de su rostro.

-…Judal…-Iris de pronto se sintió mareada y se desmayo , Judal la tomo rápidamente de la cintura y la cargo en peso.

pero que le hiciste!?.- pregunto Aladdin seriamente.

-…yo…no hice nada…- dijo Judal un poco sorprendido.

-...mmm...como aun no sabe usar sus poderes , y al liberar una gran cantidad de poder en ese ataque , su cuerpo no estaba preparado y ae debilito…..quizas podría ser…- decía Sinbad poniendo su mano en su mentón y luego miro a Judal.-a menos que…Judal….que cosas le hiciste a Iris?!.- pregunto con cierta sospecha.

Judal sonrió pícaramente de lado -….fíjate de que lo que te estas imaginando ahora , le hice de todo...-respondió y Sinbad silbó sorprendido.

Alibaba se sorprendió .- Judal maldito degenerado!.- se quejo a el rubio.

-. Tu cállate virgen!.- le dijo Judal y Alibaba se quedo piedra con su orgullo por los suelos .

- pero Judal , ella aun es una niña!.- dijo Sinbad .

…por favor solo le llevo dos años ,ella tiene 17 y yo 19, para mi es más que suficiente… -comento Judal.

si nisiquiera te haces cargo de ti mismo , seras un padre irresponsable!.- dijo Sinbad y Judal alzo la ceja.

-…padre?...a que te refieres?.- pregunto el.

Sinbad cerro los ojos.-...por su mareo…quizás ella este este esperando un bebe tuyo…- Judal abrió los ojos de par en par.

-…no digas tonterías….dudo que eso sea cierto…ella es hija del Rukh , no es humana , por lo que puede que no sea fértil ….y si asi fuera no es de tu incumbencia…ya que solo yo tengo derecho a tocarla.- dijo Judal subiéndose en su túnica voladora con Iris en brazos.

pues si no quieres ser padre , deberías de controlarte , por que seria raro que un niño fuera padre de otro niño!.- Judal se enojo con eso .- deja de tratarme como niño!.- se quejo el magi oscuro , Morgiana se sonrojaba al escuchar la precoz conversación.

saben hay niños aquí a si que dejen de hablar de ese tema!.- dijo el albino con capa verde (no me acuerdo el nombre e_e)

-…oe ella debe ir con Salomon!...solo el , el primer rey puede guiarla.- dijo Alibaba , pero Judal se mostro .serio.

-….no….me niego…Iris me pertenece, su cuerpo y su corazón me aman a mi , y no dejare que intenten apartarla de mi….-dijo Judal con una mirada atemorizante.

-...detente! .- dijo una suave voz femenina , una niña del tamaño de Aladdin ,de cabello celeste muy claro y desordenado muy largo , con ojos azules y piel clara ,movió su mano y una cuerda de luz ato a Iris y la arrebato de los brazos de Judal.- que!?.-

-…yo soy Jazmin….y no puedo dejar que uses a Iris-san para malos propósitos , ya que tu controlas el Rukh oscuro debes ser parte de Al Sarmen!.- dijo la chica y Judal la miro con recelo, el si era parte de Al Sarmen , pero el no tenia esas clases de intenciones con Iris.

-...ahora que Al Sarmen sabe de la existencia de Iris-san , vienen a por ella para usarla y tener el control absoluto sobre el Black Rukh , o Ruk oscuro….ya que ella es amada , ayudada y protegida por ambos Rukh al ser su cria ….y asi poder causar destrucción a este mundo…y no puedo permitir eso….- dijo Jazmin ,luego Jazmin alzo la mano y salió un resplandor cegador , por lo que todos cubrieron sus ojos.

Y al mirar vieron que ambas habían desaparecido .

* * *

**_Ojala este quedando bien QwQ , NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR , y perdon si encuentran faltas ortográficas y gramática!_**

**_KISSES_**


	6. juego divertido,la confecion de Judal

Al abrir los ojos todos vieron que ambas chicas habían desaparecido

-. ¡IRIS!.- grito Judal al haber que se la habían llevado.

-. ¡se la llevaron! .- dijo Alibaba mirando por todos lados.

Judal mostro una cara de ira por la impotencia de no haber logrado traerla de regreso a su lado.

no Tenemos que encontrarla, podría estar en riesgo.- comento Aladdin un poco preocupado y Morgiana asintió.

te preocupes, en este momento seguiré su olor , les avisaré si logro su ubicación! .- dijo la fanalis y se fue corriendo dando saltos en las paredes.

Judal molesto se volteo y se fue.

-. ¿¡oye donde vas!?.- pregunto Sinbad y este hizo caso omiso.-…cállate…- contesto Judal yéndose.

Por otro lado , Iris se encontraba afuera de Balbadd con Jazmin.

-…esto…discúlpame si tuve que traerla de esa manera Iris-san…- se disculpo la Niña haciendo reverencia. Iris sonrio al ver que ella era una buena persona.

-. No te preocupes , ahora dime…por que has venido a por mi?...-pregunto Iris.

.-…vera…mi maestro me mando a buscarla en cuanto se supo la verdad sobre ti….mi maestro solo quiere que nadie use su poder para el caos y la destrucción, yo soy Jazmin su aprendiz y nieta .- sonrio ella.

Iris le acaricio la cabeza a Jazmin .- que linda eres~ .- comento ella y Jazmin se sonrojo tiernamente.

-.g-gracias Iris-san .- sonrió ella .

.-…pero no te preocupes , yo prometi nunca en caer el mal ,amo a este mundo y a su gente aunque no sean buenas personas…además tengo a alguien a quien amo mucho…- Iris se sonrojo al recordar a Judal .- pero …es el un magi…y según lo que me dijo aquel gigante azul , yo puedo hacerle daño , por eso decidi alejarme de el , aunque el vino a por mi….y-yo…yo …me sentí muy feliz por eso….pero…pero yo…- decía empezando a llorar.

Jazmin se sintió muy triste.-… ¿ese Magi…era ese hombre alto de largo cabello azul negro y joyas de oro?...-pregunto haciendo señales con sus manos e Iris asintio y sonrio para si misma .-…si….su nombre es Judal…el me compro a mi amo como esclava…pero el me permitió mi libertad, el me cuido , me amo.- recordando los momentos con Judal como Flash Back.-…y muchas cosas lindas…pero debo dejarlo….por su bien…si tan solo fuera como el…-

Decía poniendo sus manos en su pecho. Jazmin bajo la mirada .- Iris-san lo amas mucho ¿cierto?...- pregunto ella e Iris asintió.-…si…con todo mi corazón…- contesto Iris.

-…increíble , suena hermoso , pero a la vez doloroso…nunca eh experimentado tal sensación…- dijo ella e Iris sonrio .-…jeje…si…es hermoso pero duele a veces….aunque es lo mejor que me ah pasado , ojala encuentres esto con una buena persona….sabes…quisiera saber si el siente lo mismo por mi…quisiera oírlo de su boca…pero es imposible…quizás me tenga aprecio…pero dudo que sienta lo mismo que yo-. Dijo bajando la mirada

Jazmin sonrio .-…sabes…ya que tengo tu palabra de que jamaz caeras al mal , te ayudare a sabes si el te ama o no…pero necesitare tu apoyo .- decía Jazmin e Iris asintio.

! lo que sea!.-

-...jejej Sera como un juego , empecemos! .- decía Jazmin , tomo unas cadenas en donde se veía un símbolo.

-. Espíritu del engaño y la ilusión … ayúdame…envuelve a mis enemigos con en un sueño eterno sin retorno …Kurokami! .- decía invocando a su Dijin, pero Iris toco las cadenas y de ellas salió una Dijin , era una mujer con unas vendas en los ojos de color negro y casi todo su cuerpo tatuado , las mantas tapaban los pechos y zona intima , y tenia unas uñas casi garras con algunas joyas en sus manos , cuello y caderas .

que increíble acontecimiento…la hija de ambos Rukh….esto es algo que no se presenta ni en un millón de años… yo soy la dijin del engaño y la ilusión , Kurokami , te ayudare en lo que necesites…- dijo ella y Jazmin sonrio.

-. A pesar de que mi poder es de la luz , mi Dijin contrarresta a mi tipo de Rukh .- comento Jazmin e Iris la miro con admiración .- ¡increíble!.-

-.. Kurami , necesitamos ayudar a Iris-san! .- dijo Jazmin y la Dijins sonrió .- oh por supuesto!.-

Horas después.

Judal estaba en la cima de unas casas altas.

-….donde fuiste…Iris….donde diablos te llevaron?...- hablaba Judal mirando al horizonte.

Judal pudo ver que a las afueras de Balbadd se formaba un enorme campo de energía oscura.

-…que es eso?...sera Iris?.- Judal no dudo en volar hasta el lugar donde se encontró con Aladdin , Morgiana , Alibaba y Sinbad.

-. oe oe ! Por que ustedes están aquí?.- pregunto un poco molesto Judal.

-. Venimos a Salvar a Iris-chan ,es nuestra amiga!.- dijo Aladdin cosa que no le gusto a Judal.

-. Yo soy el único que ella necesita, no necesita a nadie mas! .- proclamo Judal .

-. No nos interesa tu opinión! .- dijo Alibaba y todos entraron al campo incluyendo Judal quien rodo los ojos con molestia.

Al entrar , la vestimenta de todos cambiaron .

Judal tenia ahora una armadura Negra , tenia vestimenta de un príncipe oscuro, y conservaba sus joyas de Oro.-…que diablos….-susurro al mirarse la mano y cuerpo.

Aladdin tenia traje de un mago con sombrero de punta y estrellitas y una gran túnica azul .- que es esto?...-

Morgiana tenia un traje Ninja muy revelador , con mayas negras en las piernas hasta el muslo con Ligeros sujetándolos. , una falda corta y negra que debaja ver mas arriba , un gran escote en la parte superior , guantes negros y zapatos tradicionales Ninja .-…O/O….q-q-que!?.-

Sinbad traia traje de un Samurai , con una Katana enfundada en su lado derecho .-…vaya….-

Y Alibaba , el pobre pendejo estaba vestido de burro de color claro (JAJAJAJA XDDD) -. ¿Por que yo? Q.Q!.-

Aladdin sonrio .- no te preocupes Alibaba-kun , te asienta muy bien!.- dijo para animarlo pero este mas sufrió y lloro de forma anime

-. No se estar feliz o mas triste? TT-TT.- pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-. Esto parece como un cuento…pero estas vestimentas son extrañas …-dijo Morgiana.

-…entonces debemos terminar este cuento…quizás asi encontremos a Iris….-susurro Judal para si mismo.

Judal intento usar su túnica voladora pero esta al elevarse se cayo al suelo pesadamente.-…mm…a si que los objetos mágicos no tienen validez aquí….- dijo el al ver la túnica en el suelo.

será un problema…-dijo Alibaba un poco preocupado.

Jajajajajaja oye burro , sois unos inútiles sin los objetos mágicos?.- pregunto Judal cosa que hizo enfadar a Alibaba .- no soy burro! El hecho de que este vestido como uno no quiere decir que lo soy Q.Q .- dijo lo ultimo se deprimió.

a todos ~.- dijo Jazmin con una mascara como una bruja de traje rojo con una barita que levitaba en al aire.- hola Magis , fanalis y humanos , os eh invitado a mi juego!.-decia ella.

-...eh...Juego?.- hablo Morgiana.

-.a si es señorita Fanalis , y los jugadores principales serán , Judal , y Sinbad!.- decía señalándolos con su barita.

-. Por que nosotros?.- pregunto Sinbad de brazos cruzados.

-...Dejenme explicarles , esta es mi dimensión , si no completan el juego ustedes se quedaran aquí para siempre…y perderan para siempre sus poderes y objetos mágicos…- dijo seriamente cosa que no le agrado a Judal.

-.y como se supone que lo completemos?.- pregunto Aladdin.

es fácil , primero deberán cruzar el mar de fuego , luego cruzar el nido de Aranas gigantes hasta llegar al castillo del Dragon , donde la hermosa princesa Iris-san esperara dormida bajo mi hechizo .-

Dijo e Hizo una imagen con humo donde en el centro se pudo ver a Iris dormida en una gran cama, vestida de princesa (como las de los cuentos e_e)

Judal se preocupo al ver .- Iris!.-

-. y despertara solo con el beso del príncipe , pero ambos participantes deberán demostrar por que debe ser el que despierte a la princesa antes del gran final! Y se termina el luego , por supuesto como hay mas personas , como el gran mago Aladdin-kun , la hermosa y fuerte ninja Morgiana-chan! ….y el estúpido burro Alibaba,…-dijo lo ultimo Jazmin con pereza .

-.!POR QUE QUE MIERDA SOY UN BURRO , TANTO ME ODIAS!? .- grito Alibaba con su orgullo por los suelos.

-. ¡Bueno empiecen el luego!.- ordenó ella y desapareció en al aire.

Ellos empezaron a recorrer , Judal iba apartado del grupo pues odiaba a Aladdin y a Alibaba.

Luego llegaron a la inical de un mar de magma donde habían unas piedras como puente.

puede ser peligroso .- dijo Alibaba .

Judal dio saltos y cruzo el puente de piedras .

-.o-oe matte!.- dijo Alibaba y cruzo el , luego Morgiana , luego Aladdin y después Sinbad.

Alibaba-san!.- advirtió Morgiana puesto las rocas empezaron a hundirse y tuvieron que correr.

rápido!.- dijo Sinbad pues como era el ultimo era el que corría mas riesgo.

Pero Llegaron a la orilla.

-…eso fue fácil…- dijo Judal y suguio caminando.

debemos trabajar en equipo!.- dijo Sinbad.

-…as lo que quieras…- dijo el Magi oscuro.

Sinbad suspiro .

Luego llegaron aun especie de bosque.-….este debe ser…el nido de- hablaba Aladdin

-.!A-A-Arañas… GIGANTES!.- grito Alibaba al mirar una Araña casi Tarántula de al menos 8 metros de altura.

Morgiana salto y le dio 4 golpes mortales a la tarántula matándola .-…las derrotare!.- decía ella.

Alibaba , Aladdin y Sinbad la miraban sonrojados y con cierta picardia ya que al hacer eso , tuvieron muy excelente ángulo para apreciar las proporciones femeninas de la fanalis.

Morgiana al darse cuenta de trono los puños con el rostro sombrío .- habéis visto demás… ¿cierto?.- pregunto la fanalis enfadada hasta enterró los pies en el suelo con la fuerza.

Los tres se le pusieron la piel de gallina.- NO EMOS VISTO NADA! .- dijeron

-…dejen de jugar…-dijo Judal y siguió.

Luego llegaron ante el castillo.

-... ahh gracias a dios Al fin llegamos….- dijo Alibaba todo rasguñado y golpeado asi como Sinbad y Aladdin.

ya casi llegan a la meta! , pero pero ahora les falta derrotar al Gran dragon!.- dijo Jazmin en la cima del castillo.

Pero en vez de un Dragon lo que apareció fue un Gigante con cabeza de cabra , cuerpo humanoide pero la parte inferior era de cabra y cola que terminaba en la cabeza de una de cobra cascabel ,, y en la parte superior tenia dos colmillos en el cuello de la cabra , en el brazo y en la mano tenian un aro de plata en la mano empuñaba una espada gigante y azul como su cuerpo y Donde se encontraba se prendieron llamas azules (igualito que el monstruo que sale en el Opening De Sword Art Online ;D)

OE SHOTTO MATTE NO ES UN DRAGON!.- grito Alibaba Con los ojos exaltados.

ops lo siento en vez de un Dragon invoque a un Hibrido pero igual deberán derrotarlo!.-ordeno ella y el Hibrido alzo su espalda y ataco a los chicos.

...poderoso!.- dijo Morgiana ya que al darle una patada no le hizo mucho daño .

-….ayúdanos Hugo-kun!.- dijo Aladdin y Hugo salió y detuvo la espada del Hibrido ,La serpiente mordió a Hugo !.-

Judal uso su magia de Electricidad .- no se lleven toda la diversión! .- grito el y lanzo la electricidad hacia el hibrido y Hugo quien también salió lastimado.

-. NO HUGO-kun!.- dijo Aladdin preocupado , El hibrido uso las llamas azules para protegerse .

.-jajaja...me gusta .- sonrio Judal maliciosamente.

Sinbad uso su magoi en las manos y golpeo al Hibrido quien lo resistió.

llamas contra llamas , Vamos , Amon!.- dijo Alibaba e invoco a las llamas de Amon y ataco al Hibrido.

!.- Morgiana uso ecolocación lo que hizo retroceder al Hibrido pero no fue suficiente.

Judal uso su poder de congelar al máximo .- MUERE!.- grito y congelo al Hibrido quien se destrozo en mil pedazos.

-. UFF lL fin!.- sonrio Alibaba feliz.

Judal se apresuro y corrió hasta la torre , todos lo siguieron.

Al subir , a pesar de que parecía una habitación pequeña porque era el último piso de la torre , cuando entraron eso parecía un gran salón

-….es grande…- susurro Alibaba mirando el lugar.

Aun lado del salón , vieron una cama árabe grande , donde estaba Iris acostada con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas , tenia un lindo vestido de princesa de color rosa (tipico e_e).

-. ¡Iris! .- de inmediato Judal corrió hacia ella pero una voz lo detuvo.

ALTO HAY.- dijo Jazmin sin quitarse la mascara y Judal la miro con enfado.

deben demostrar por que debe ser el que de el beso a la princesa, empieza tu Sinbad-san!.- dijo ella.

Sinbad sonrió y camino con los brazos cruzados.- bueno , realmente no creo que sea el indicado para eso , solo queremos salvarla .- contesto Sinbad.

-…jo…ya veo…y tu Judal….por que quieres salvarla…..que es lo que sientes por ella , si me dices la verdad decidiré si dejarlos ir o no….- dijo ella mas seria.

Judal iba a decir algo , pero no pudo puesto ninguna palabra salió de su boca , el se mordió el labio inferior.-…y-yo….yo…-susurraba Judal con un gran sonrojo notable y el rostro sombrío.

...eh dijiste algo? mas alto NO ESCUCHOOO!.- decía ella poniéndose la mano en el oído.

Judal hizo una mueca .-….y-yo….la…..la…am.-

MAS ALTO!.- Ordeno ella perdiendo la presciencia.

Eso era muy vergonzoso para el , pero no tenia opción.

-. ¡LA AMO! De acuerdo? La amo, la amo ,la amo y mil veces la amo! ¿ Estas contenta ahora?.- grito un Judal muy avergonzado , sonrojado y enojado.

Todos se habían quedado con una cara de "O_O WTF!".

Iris había escuchado la confesión , ella estaba inmóvil por un hechizo que le hizo Jazmin para que no reaccionara por cualquier ella había escuchado todo , absolutamente corazón rebozaba de alegría , pero a la vez de triztesa, tanto que una lagrima se le escapo rodando por su rosada mejilla.

El corazón de Judal latia a mil , pero sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima.

Jazmin sonrió tiernamente..-…je…has pasado la prueba , tienes derecho a despertar a la princesa….vamos ve,….- dijo señalándola .

Judal camino lentamente hasta Iris , y se dio cuenta se que había llorado , Judal se sento al lado de ella y limpio el rostro de ella delicadamente con su dedo índice.

-…y pensar que estoy haciendo todo esto por ti…suena estúpido….pero….- susurraba Judal acercándose al rostro de Iris.-…no puedo evitar hacerlo….-susurro besando los labios de su amada Iris.

Morgiana , Alibaba y Aladdin se sonrojaron mientras que Sinbad cerro los ojos con una sonrisa y asintio .- si si….asi se declara un amor .- dijo el experimentado.

Jazmin miraba aquella escena con sorpresa y admiración.-…a si que eso es besar…-susurro para si misma.

El hechizo de Iris desapareció y abrió los ojos cuando el aun la estaba besando , ella correspondió , luego Judal se alejo y la miro .-…despertaste….-susurro el acariciando la cabeza de Iris , ella bajo la mirada muy sonrojada.

-…v-viniste…por mi….- dijo mirándolo y el sonrio de lado .-…no olvides….que tu me perteneces….-sonrio el con arrogancia.

-...claro que Si!.-

* * *

_**Ojala haya quedado bien este capi! Por fa no dejen de comentar, subire las contis lo mas rapido que me den las manos Q_Q.**_

_**Y perdon por las faltas ortográficas y gramática sy si me eh de comer algunas palabra y no quedan conformes con mi fic , no soy una escritora perfecta pero hago lo que puedo por demostarles mi imaginacion! :D**_

_**muchas gracias :)**_

_**KISSES!~**_


	7. fin del juego , beso de Jazmin

-….no olvides….que tu me perteneces….- dijo el sonriendo.

Iris se sonrojo .-….y lo que dijiste….que me amas….es cierto.? .- pregunto con una mirada de triztesa .

Judal se sonrojo .-….si…es cierto…-

Iris lloro y abrazo a Judal .- te amo Judal!.- dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

-….je…lo se…- contesto Judal cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo al abrazo con una media sonrisa.

se ha terminado el juego!.- dijo Jazmin y el mundo donde estaban desapareció.

Q-QUE!.- grito Morgiana al ver que la ropa se desvanecía y se quedaba desnuda a si que se cubrió rápidamente .- que esta pasando!?.-

Iris se levanto y corrió hacia morgiana pero su ropa también se empezó a desvanecer .- araaa….- susurro ella.

Todos se estaban quedando desnudos.

Sinbad mirada a Iris y a Morgiana con una sonrisita picara y alzo el pulgar.

Judal y Alibaba les salió una venita roja del coraje mirando a Sinbad.

olvide decirles que para crear sus trajes tuve que quitarles los suyos por eso se quedaran completamente desnudos en 3 segundos!,- dijo Jazmin y su mascara se desvaneció.

Jazmin-san!.- dijo Aladdin mirándola y ella asintio.

-.!y ¿ donde esta nuestra Ropa -/-*? ¡! .- pregunto Alibaba tapando sus genitales con ambas manos.

Judal tomo a Iris y la cubrió con la túnica voladora que ahora ya podía moverse y cubrió la desnudez de Iris.

-…J-Judal?...- dijo ella mirándolo y el volteo el rostro sonrojado .- tu eres solo mia , a si que yo soy el único que puede verte desnuda… ¿entendido? .- dijo Judal autoritario y ella asintió e hizo que la manta los cubriera a ambos cosa que sorprendió a Judal.

-….e-entonces tu también me perteneces , a si que solo yo puedo verte desnudo…no quiero que nadie mas te vea…- dijo Iris inflando las mejillas cosa que agrado a Judal y la tomo de las mejillas.

-…eres demasiado adorable….- dijo el y la beso sin antes sonreír con cierta picardía, ella le correspondió.

-…a-ah…s-siento algo duro….- gimió Iris muy sonrojada al sentir a "Judalcito" haciendo presencia y Judal sonrió sacando la lengua.

-. Jeje…es tu culpa que este asi….-susurro Judal pícaramente.

-.e-eres un pervertido…-dijo muy sonrojada y Judal rio.-…jajaja…ya sabes lo que te haría si no estuviéramos en frente de todos estos tontos….- le susurro Judal cosa que hizo sonrojar mas a Iris abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-.h-hentai / .- Iris ponía una cara muy graciosa y tierna.

desde que te conosi lo soy .- le susurro Judal muy divertido.

dejen eso para cuando estén a solas!.- reclamo Sinbad.

Jazmin les devolvió sus prendas de vestir.

-. A si esta mejor…- dijo Aliviado Alibaba y Morgiana estaba molesta con las mejillas infladas -….todos….me vieron…- susurro ella .

Luego de vestirse, Iris se puso muy triste.

-...mm...Que sucede?.- pregunto Judal tocándole la cabeza.

-…es que….es que….yo….-trataba de decir tristemente.

me mataras?...jajaj enserio crees que soy tan débil?...-pregunto el alzando una ceja.

-…pero yo soy…-

-. La hija del ambos Rukh…lo se…pero…solo tu decides como usar tu poder…y si me llegaras a matar , seria por que tu quisieras hacerlo….-dijo Judal seriamente y Ella negó.

, yo nunca te quisiera hacerte daño! Por que tu y Momoka son lo mas importante que tengo en esta vida!.- dijo ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza y Judal la miraba fijamente.

Todos sonrieron .- esa es voluntad de oro….- dijo Sinbad y Morgiana asintió.

-…la razón por la que hize ese juego es para comprobar los sentimientos de Judal-san , y si el tenia malos propósitos para los poderes de Iris-san ya que es parte de Al Sarmen…- dijo Jazmin mirando a Judal.

esa Organización….ellos asesinaron a mis padres y a toda la villa donde debí criarme….lo supe cuando ese pequeño Magi me mostro mi pasado….-dijo el mirando a Aladdin.

-….realmente no me importaba antes pero no puedo dejar que se metan con Iris….de hay si destruyen el mundo no me interesa….-comento Judal y se subió en la túnica con Iris.

JAZMIN-SAN, Y TODOS USTEDES, VOLVERE!.- dijo Iris contenta mientras se alejaba con Judal.

-…que tengas suerte Iris-san….-susurro Jazmin y Aladdin la miro .-nee Jazmin-san tu eres un mago?...-pregunto el.

estudie en la academia para magos de Magnoshuttat ,me gradué hay hace poco , y mi abuelo me dijo que tenia que buscar a la hija del Rukh , pero ahora que veo que ese Magi , aunque sea de bando de los villanos , el cambiara por Iris-san...-dijo ella sonriendo y Aladdin asintió.

-...si...-Aladdin miraba con cierto sonrojo a Jazmin quien se dio cuenta .- estas bien pareces enfermo...-pregunto ella dulcemente poniendo su frente con la de Aladdin , quien se desmayo sonrojado.

-.A-Aladdin que sucede!?.- pregunto Alibaba sorprendido por esa acción.

puede que Cupido haya Flechado a Aladdin por Jazmin .- comento sonriente Sinbad.

Jazmin ladeo la cabeza confundida -. que pasa?.-

comentando de que puede que Aladdin se enamore de ti .- dijo Morgiana y Jazmin sonrio .- jejeje no lo creo...nunca nadie se ah interesado en mi , y que un gran Magi como Aladdin-kun se interesara en mi es extraño jejej .-

no digas eso , aun eres joven y eres muy linda a si que cuando crezcas seras un belleza y tendrás muchos seguidores, y de seguro Aladdin sera uno de ellos .- comento Sinbad alzando el pulgar . gracias Sinbas-san , ahora debo regresar con mi abuelo o se enfadara ...adios chicos .- dijo Jazmin y antes de irse le dio un beso a Aladdin en los labios quien se sorprendió al igual que los presentes.

-...J-Jazmin...-susurro el sonrojado y ella sonrio .- queria saber como es besar, adios!.- dijo ella y se fue,.

Aladdin ya tienes una novia .-rio Sinbad y vio que Aladdin cayo muy rojo con los ojitos en espiral .- m-me beso...me beso...me beso...-susurraba el en el suelo.

le cayo muy fuerte el beso .- rio Morgiana

* * *

**_Perdonen la tardanza! continuare cuando salga de los exámenes :D , TENGAN PACIENCIA XD_**


	8. diosa de la muerte , Black Rukh

Iris y Judal se habían separado por una discusión, Iris salió llorando y huyo de Judal , quien estaba dolido y mal humorado , se encontraba en una pelea contra Aladdin y Hugo , quien le había pedido una revancha por la derrota pasada.

-. Esta vez destrozare a ese maldito Djinn! SARG ARSARROS! .- Judal lanzaba sus ataques.

-. Hugo-kun!.- el nombrado estaba actuando por su cuenta , por lo que logro darle un fuerte golpe a Judal .- AAAAAAHHHH!.- y lo lanzo contra una pared.

-. , es suficiente ,detente Hugo-kun!.- decía Aladdin pues se había repetido lo mismo de antes , Hugo había regresado a manos de Aladdin con la aprobación de Salomón quien era el verdadero amo de Hugo , pero el odio de Hugo hacia Judal era grande pues Judal tenía intenciones de matar a Aladdin.

Hugo estaba venciendo a Judal igual que antes , de una manera violenta.

Las palmas de Hugo empezaron a emanar una energía fusita , que era su ataque incandescente y lo ataco !.- gritaba Judal mientras su rukh protector se rompía mientras trataba de parar ese ataque pero al final Hugo logro acertarle ese golpe.

Cuando Hugo iba a darle su golpe más fuerte , Judal cerró los ojos con fuerza ya prácticamente rindiéndose , pero el golpe nunca llego , al abrir los ojos , se sorprendió ya que vio que su hermosa Iris detenía el enorme puño incandescente de Hugo con una sola mano.

-….I…ris….-susurro Judal sorprendido.

-..I-Iris-san! .- hablo Aladdin sorprendido. Iris miro a Judal y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que el tenia moretones y heridas de las cuales sangraban , su corazón se encogió.-…J-Judal….-susurro iris derramando unas lagrimas al verlo en ese estado.

-…estoy bien….aun no me ah vencid-….Iris?...-dijo esto ultimo judal con sorpresa al sentir la tremenda fuerza oscura que salía de Iris que alerto a Sinbad y a Aladdin.

-….no te perdonare…..no te perdonare…..-empezaba a decir Iris con una aura oscura , su rostro reflejaba odio hacia Hugo y Aladdin.-….nunca te perdonare…..por haber lastimado a mi amado Judal…..-empezaba a decir , de repente el rojo de su cabello se oscureció y cubrió la parte rosa haciéndose de un rojo oscuro completo , sus ojos azules se volvieron del color del rukh oscuro.

-….CUIDADO ALADDIN , LA OSCURIDAD DE SU CORAZON SE ESTA APODERANDO DE ELLA , PODRIAMOS MORIR AQUÍ! .- advirtió Sinbad preocupado.

El Rukh oscuro empezó a rodearla de manera masiva tanto que ni el Magi mas poderoso podría reunir esa cantidad.

ah comenzado!.- dijo Markkio con una risa psicópata desde lejos , el Rukh oscuro era tanto que era visible para las personas normales.

El rukj oscuro se apego al cuerpo de ella haciendo una coraza en su cuerpo , haciendo que su piel se vuelva del mismo color que el Rukh oscuro y sus ojos brillaran de un color morado mientras su cuerpo era negro , unas alas enormes de Rukh salieron de la espalda de Iris en forma de las alas del Rukh.

Hugo retrocedió inmediatamente y saco su cabeza de la flauta .-…..n-no puede ser….-dijo Hugo sorprendido.

-. AH que le sucede a Iris Hugo-kun?.- pregunto Aladdin de igual manera.

es la razón por la cual Al Sarmen la deseaba!.- dijo Sinbad seriamente.

ella tiene el control sobre absolutamente todo el Rukh y el Rukh oscuro del mundo….por que ella es la diosa de la vida y de la muerte ….y Al Sarmen ah conseguido despertar su poder oscuro….no! fue porque atacamos a Judal , nos olvidamos de sus sentimientos hacia él , al verlo en ese estado hizo que su odio la consumiera liberando su poder de dios de la muerte!.- decía Sinbad.

quiere decir que es mi culpa!.- djo Aladdin.

fue Judal el que vino a atacarnos!.- hablo Alibaba

-…..sus vidas me pertenecen….-decía Iris con una sonrisa maliciosa y una voz tridimensional.

Judal estaba casi en estado de Shock.-….Iris_?..."….ella….no es mi Iris…no…no no es mi Iris!"…._-pensaba Judal aterrado, Judal por primera vez tenía mucho miedo, Iris era aterradora en ese momento, era más aterradora que la muerte, agonía y dolor mismos.

Cuando Iris caminaba el suelo se marchitaba de una forma tan horripilante que era como si fuese el suelo del inframundo.

-…este…es nuestro final?...-pregunto Ja'Far atemorizado , todos hasta los más valientes sintieron el peor miedo que jamás hayan tenido .Iris dio una sonrisa macabra y al mover su mano aparecieron mas de 4 Oz en su mano Izquierda de doble hoja (osea de arriba y abajo ) ,junto con una quieta Oz gigantesca que empuñaba en su mano derecha.

JAJAJ AL FIN , LO QUE TODOS DE AL SARMEN EMOS DESEADO DESDE NUESTRA FUNDACIÓN , IRIS ES QUIEN LLEVARA AL CABO LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE ESTE MUNDO!.- decía Markkio.

NO ERES IRIS!.- grito Judal a Iris quien detuvo su paso.

estás haciendo Judal!?.- reclamo Markkio.

NO ERES IRIS , DEVUELVEME A MI IRIS!- Grito Judal.-. DAME A MI TONTA , AMISTOSA E INOCENTE IRIS!.- exigió Judal a Iris tratando de levantarse aun con sus heridas.

A LA IRIS QUE AMO!.- esto ultimo hizo que Iris derramara unas lagrimas .- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.- grito Iris haciéndose para atrás , el Rukh oscuro que cubría su cuerpo se rompió dejando ver su hermosa piel blanca y su cabello volvió a ser rojo- rosa como antes , Una de sus alas de mariposa de volvió del color del Rukh de la vida y ambas alas desaparecieron , sus ojos volvieron a ser de un hermosos color azul alma.

!.- Judal atrapo a Iris con sus brazos , a Judal en ese momento no le importaba la guerra , ni la destrucción , ni la venganza, solo quería que aquel monstruo de la muerte le devolviera a su tierna , amable e inocente Iris que la tenia atrapada , el cuerpo de Iris quedo desnudo pues sus ropas se habían destrozado y desintegrado a causa de la liberación de su poder.

-…..maldito Judal….-se quejo Markkio .-….quedas expulsado de Al Sarmen….- dijo Markkio a Judal quien lo miro con odio profundo.-…. ¡ Cabrones hijos de puta, ustedes asesinaron a mis padres y a mi gente , y ahora se atreven a usar a mi mujer como arma , me importa una mierda Al Sarmen ahora , juro que los aniquilare uno por uno! .- dijo Jural inundado del odio , rencor y más que nada sed de venganza al ver que Iris quien estaba inconsciente , lloraba con dolor en su rostro y Judal la abrazaba protectoramente.

-. maldito , Habita en mi cuerpo focalor!.- invoco Sinbad el equipamiento Djin y ataco a Markkio con tornados y Mrkkio desapareció.

cof, cof! .-Iris empezó a toser sangre cosa que preocupo a Judal. -. AH ¿¡que pasa!?.-

Sinbad camino hacia Iris .- al liberar la mayor parte de su poder , su cuerpo en su estado actual no puede soportar toda esa carga , Iris es débil puesto que nunca había usado sus poderes antes , a si que esta sufriendo las consecuencias , la llevare con Yamuraiha para que le haga los primeros auxilios.- dijo Sinbad e iba a cargar a Iris pero Judal aparto las manos de Sinbad.

-. NO la toques!...yo la llevare….-ordeno Judal molesto .

, JUDAL Noseas idiota , tienes graves heridas , además no voy a quitarte a Iris a si que deja de preocuparte .- dijo Sinbad cargando a Iris.

Judal camino detrás pese al dolor de las heridas de Sinbad.

Iris estaba en una cama , en medio de un circulo mágico de curación que hizo Yamuraiha.

unos segundos termina el tratamiento .- decía la bruja sonriendo.

Judal miraba en una esquina con preocupación pero sus heridas ya habían sido tratadas por el ayudante de Koyguoku.

-. LISTO!...-decía Yamuraiha y el circulo dejo de brillar.

Judal corrió hacia Iris , quien lentamente abrió los ojos.-….J…Ju…dal?...-susurro Iris parpadeando , Judal mostro una sonrisa pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor y molestia.-….aun….estas…enojado….conmigo…..lo siento….-se disculpo Iris tristemente pero Judal la abrazo protectoramente.

-….. ¡de verdad eres una gran estúpida!...¡cómo te atreves a asustarme así!…..-susurraba Judal abrazándola cada vez más fuerte.-. sabes que me enojo con facilidad , pero es pasajero…en cambio ….tu por un momento cambiaste….-decía apretando los puños .

-…es que…cuando te vi así….me dolió mucho….y sentí por primera vez el odio….era horrible….luego me sumergí en la oscuridad….aun cuando prometí nunca hacerlo…..soy un monstruo …..-empezó a llorar Iris.

-…Iris-chan….pobrecita….-decía Yamuraiha mirándola con pena y tristeza.

-….no eres un monstruo , tu eres Mi Iris , y siempre lo serás, ¿has entendido?.- pregunto Judal casi ordenando y limpiándole las lagrimas.

.- contesto ella y Judal sonrio y beso los labios de su chica quien correspondió con un sonrojo .- pero Judal….y-yo….no quiero volver al imperio Kou….por que hay esta….ese hombre malo…el que se hace llamar Markkio ….-decia Iris y Judal asintió.

-. Aun cuando yo les ayude a ser una gran potencia militar y económica , no voy a dejarte por ellos .- empezó a hablar Judal recordando a Markkio y al imperio Kou

-. Seria mas seguro que Iris se quedara en Sindria con la protección de todos nosotros .- propuso Sinbad.

la protegeremos!.- decía Morgiana seriamente.

.- NO NO , me niego a dejarle contigo!.- contesto molesto Judal pero Iris le toco el brazo a Judal .- Iris .-

-...Judal...quiero quedarme en Sindria , ellos son los buenos , y además quisiera entrenar hay para controlar mis poderes…..eh sido una tonta que no sabia lo que era…y ahora debo entrenarme duramente….por eso debo ir ahí….-decidió Iris con una sonrisa.

-….esta bien….pero que te quede claro que yo iré a Sindria cuando me dé la gana , HAS ENTENDIDO SINBAD!?.- reclamo Judal y Sinbad asintió .- de acuerdo , será como una tregua por el calabozo que hiciste y conquiste sin tu permiso .- sonrió Sinbad y Judal hizo un puchero mirando hacia otro lado.-…de acuerdo…-

Iris sonrio tiernamente .- gracias .-

* * *

_**MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA!**_

_**POR FAVOR COMENTEN **_

_**KISSES**_


End file.
